coca_colafandomcom-20200214-history
Sprite
Sprite is a lemon-lime flavored, caffeine-free soft drink, produced by The Coca-Cola Company. It was introduced in the United States in 1961. This was Coke's response to the popularity of 7 Up. It comes in a primarily silver, green, and blue can or a green transparent bottle with a primarily green and blue label. History Sprite was introduced in the United States in 1961 to compete against 7 Up. In the 1980s, many years after Sprite's introduction, Coke pressured its large bottlers which distributed 7 Up to replace the competitor with the Coca-Cola rival. Sprite finally became the market leader position in the lemon-lime soda category in 1978. Variations *'Sprite Zero': This sugar-free version was originally produced in the United States as "Sugar Free Sprite" in 1974, then was renamed to "Diet Sprite" in 1983. In other countries, it was known as "Sprite Light." In September 2004, it was rebranded as "Diet Sprite Zero." Since then, it has become "Sprite Zero (Sprite Z)" in Argentina, Australia, Bolivia, Brazil, China, Europe, New Zealand, Paraguay, Peru, and Uruguay. "Diet" was dropped from the product's name, to become simply "Sprite Zero," when new logos debuted in June 2006. The "Zero" designation for low-calorie sodas from the Coca-Cola Company was first used on Diet Sprite Zero before being used on the flagship Zero product, Coca-Cola Zero. *'Sprite Remix': Fruit-flavored variations first introduced in the United States in 2003. A different flavor was available in 2004, and finally 2005. Its production has been around 11.6 billion bottles per year. *'Sprite Ice': A mint-flavored Sprite that made its debut in Korea in 2002 as "Sprite Blue," "Sprite Ice" in Canada, and "Sprite Ice Cube" in Belgium in 2003. "Sprite Ice Blue" was introduced in Italy and mainland China in 2004, and in Chile in the summer of 2005. There is also "Sprite Lemon Lime Mint." *'Sprite Duo': A variation of Sprite with lemon juice and less carbonation and sugar that is available in Spain in cans and PET bottles. It was introduced in spring 2007. *'Sprite on Fire': A ginger-flavored variation marketed as having a burning sensation. It was introduced in Hong Kong in 2003. This flavor also debuted in China in 2004. Available in some areas as "Sprite Finger Lemon." *'Sprite Super Lemon': Introduced in Hong Kong in 2003. *'Sprite Dry Lemon': Not available in the U.S. *'Sprite Lemon Lime Herb': Not available in the U.S. *'Sprite 3G': An energy drink. Ingredients include glucose, caffeine from green coffee beans and guarana. Sprite 3G has since been discontinued in the UK. *'Sprite Recharge': An energy drink. *'Chinotto': Marketed as lemon-lime soda in some countries in South America as a replacement for Sprite (Sprite uses the name "Chinotto" in countries such as Venezuela). Its taste is very similar to Sprite. *'Sprite Super Chilled': Expected as early as 2008, special packaging and vending machines were to produce ice in the bottle when it was opened. *'Sprite Green': Announced December 17, 2008, Sprite Green was to be sweetened with Truvia (a natural zero-calorie sweetener made from stevia). *'Sprite Cherry': A cherry-flavored variant. Category:Coca-Cola Category:Sprite